Lawrence Elliot Kaiser
Lawrence Elliot Kaiser is a raccoon Anthro-Feralis adept in technology and works for the ULC. As a result of a careless mistake as a juvenile he suffers the heavy consequences of a rune curse. History The time in the orphanage (1 – 4 years | 2000 - 2004) Not everything in life goes well. Lawrence definitely had to live through that. At roughly the time he would be 1, his parents abandoned him for unknown reasons. On the night of the 17th of October the baby was placed in a hatch and left alone. To his dismay, the owner of the orphanage he was left at was a very strict elderly woman who simply didn’t want a filthy anthro on her hands. The risk of losing her beloved reputation by keeping him there was too high. Without a second thought she contacted an old friend of hers who was in charge of yet another orphanage. At first he strongly refused but was reminded of a favor he still owed to the woman. Disgruntled, he had to accept and take in the anthro. Killing this plague was not an option, as he would most surely get into even bigger trouble if the boy was gone. Most likely this witch would even rat him out if he disposed of the fleabag. Logically he would vent his frustrations on the raccoon. It was a hard time for the anthro. Just barely would he be kept alive, as well as his existence being kept a secret, resulting in him not being adopted for years. Many times would he be locked in a dark closet as punishment or even just out of fun. Respect was never given, neither by the old man nor by any of the other kids. In the eyes of the old man he wasn’t even worthy of a name, and much rather preferred to refer to him with slurs. On top of that children would be punished harshly for misbehaving; unthinkable punishments that nobody would ever dare talk about as they were horrifying beyond imagination. Despite his young age he somehow had lost hope. Eventually he was struck with luck as a rich pair arrived one day. Even though the anthros existence had been kept a secret they seemed to know about him and wanted to adopt the little boy. The old man was incredibly worried about his reputation, so he acted like there had never been an anthro there. It took a considerable amount of bribery, but the old man eventually gave in. The couple got a chance to adopt the anthro-feralis years after his birth in 2004. At Family Mayer (4 years – 9 years | 2004 – 2009) The next two years were some of the best years he would look back on. After having to go through four years of abuse he was still feeling strange about it at first, expecting he might encounter the same problems again. Of course he couldn’t really remember most of that, but what he could remember was absolute hell. Lawrence was also lucky that he mostly had been in a dark room and hasn’t been beaten up or terrorized as much as other children at the orphanage. In the meantime he had also been relocated once again. Authorities had thankfully found out about the miserable treatment towards Lawrence and the other children in the orphanage which resulted in a big scandal. The two masters in charge of the orphanages were dismissed and sentenced to ten years in prison as they both had been proven to abuse children. Each victim went through therapy to ensure that they would get better and be able to deal with the damage that was done to them. “Surprisingly, the raccoon seemed like it didn’t experience too much trauma, with the exception of developing a deep distrust for humans. Only slowly would he open up to the two adults and their plans to spend some time together, warming up to the support they offered. Of course the dark past wouldn’t just go away and certainly made things more complicated, but it got better. In 2006 he would finally be adopted, after two long years. Tears of joy were shed about this wonderful news. To his misfortune the upcoming years wouldn’t be much better, either. He would be treated with the utmost care while in public, or whenever someone from the youth welfare office would check up on him. However, whenever he was alone with his parents, their behavior would change drastically. The loving, caring personalities vanished, and instead of being wholesome parents, they turned out to be very abusive and degrading. Lawrence’s new parents saw a mere pet in him, as if he was some kind of advanced dog. Leashes, commands, and even something as basic as treats would all be part of his daily life. It was embarrassing to be recorded during any of these weird pet interactions. He felt defeated, and didn’t dare to talk to anyone about it. The raccoon submitted, and just let it happen. At least he was loved, and he was granted access to many luxuries as long as he played along! The internet, good food, massages – it didn’t seem too bad to be treated like a pet, after all. Maybe this was normal for children, too? His sadness gave away to resignation and eventually tranquility. It wasn’t like anyone would notice him this way, as he was being homeschooled as well. His teacher was nice, but obviously didn’t care to become the anthro’s pet. Most likely he was only nice because he was paid a lot for this job. Nonetheless, it had left him alone, with no friends to make. Shortly after turning 7, he would be contacted by a random person over the internet. He was a bit suspicious at first, especially since that person seemed to know about this pet treatment. This could just be a test by his parents to see whether he was a good boy or not. Then again he had mentioned those things in the internet at one point or two, curious about many things. Reconsidering what his life was like up to this point he lowered his defenses, as it couldn’t get much worse. What if this was someone that genuinely cared for him? Until this day Lawrence is not sure whether this was his best or worst decision ever. He decided to chat with this stranger. Slowly but surely the two would actually become good friends, while the anthro forgot the questionable backgrounds through which he had been contacted by this person. This person was a good friend, a shelter from this horrible life he had been living. It was saddening to not have him around to play with, but what other choice did Lawrence have? Only a few months after he had turned 8, his mysterious internet friend apparently had found a solution for this misery. He talked about runes and magic. Those were things that the raccoon had only been reading about or taught by his homeschool teacher. But the kid’s curiosity pushed him further, asking his friend what he was talking about. The friend was fast at explaining his plans of sending Lawrence a magical artifact that would help him solve all his problems. A little bit of magic would be all that was needed! The Anthro had never tried out this magic thing before, and he was worried it might not work out. Despite those worries he still didn’t want to disappoint his friend. Going with the plan, Lawrence would allow his friend to send him that artifact, which arrived weeks later in a small parcel. A simple ring, inscribed with symbols that the raccoon had never seen before. XXX TO BE CONTINUED Personality Due to certain circumstances Lawrence has a very unstable personality; it does seem to fluctuate between wo general patterns at random intervals though. Living through such a life, Lawrence has become quite a strange, but still very optimistic fellow. He doesn’t know how to act in society, often stepping out of the line or blundering, as seen in his lack of care to respect anybodys privacy. At times it might seem like his maturity is lagging a bit behind. He is very well aware of that but doesn’t really seem to care to better that behavior, but much rather welcomes it. Law shows a strange kind of humor, often making jokes that either aren’t funny at all or that are very inappropriate, often mocking others or himself. Of course the raccoon isn’t just an asshole that treats others like shit, he very well cares about being friendly and respecting others even if he should take it too far. Out of personal experience Lawrence heavily dislikes bullying and discrimination, which is the only instance in which he will step into a conflict. Otherwise he would actually mind his own business since he thinks that problems can only be solved by you alone. Law usually never puts the blame on one person alone but analyzes a situation to find out what everyone could improve for the next time. The Anthro is very ambitious, almost competitive and always oriented to prove others that he is useful. He may have built up a strong confidence, but his frustration and doubt levels skyrocket if something doesn’t work out as it should. Lawrence usually just delves deeper into technology stuff, even if this is the cause of his frustration. He usually overexerts himself with his work or hobbies since he ignores most of his needs once he concentrates on something since it has to be perfect. On top of that the raccoon is very stubborn, doing something his way if he thinks it is the right thing to do. Being betrayed and lied to over and over again Lawrence usually keeps people distant, not making any real friends. If someone should somehow get through all those defenses they will see Lawrence caring greatly for them to a point where he’d sacrifice his life for them. Sometimes, when the curse gets the better of him some less pleasant sides may show up which the man fears deeply. His brain gets messed with at random times, causing some hallucinations which focus on seeing or hearing things that aren’t there. At times he might even see the dead, just like they are alive. At these times his behavior becomes very erratic, irresponsible and even aggressive in the worst cases. His ability to think logically stops completely and his trust problems intensify heavily to a point where he tries to get away from everyone, even if those would be close friends. He wasn't diagnosed with any mental illness, the symptoms instead being blamed on the curse he suffers. Lawrence Elliot Kaiser is scared of both the dark and animal equipment (cages, leashes, muzzles and such). He won't admit this though, but will very obviously try avoiding those things. Due to past events the Anthro usually tries to keep away from runes, but doesn't shy away from using them if the need should arise. The Anthro likes to collect things, and doesn’t have the heart to throw something away most of the times, even if those things are obviously broken. He will still keep his surroundings (somewhat) tidy though. Powers and Abilities MISSES SOME POWERS Powers * Wizardry: As a Type-II Lawrence is capable of using magic, mainly concentrating on magic that may help his work of creating technology and Magi-Tek for the team – or minimize any damage he comes across. Due to his condition his magic is a bit weaker than it is for an average Anthro. Lawrences specializes in the following types of magic, showing exceptional talents with these: # Electricity: '''Mainly used to defend himself in battle and sometimes used for everyday needs. # '''Biomancy - Healing: '''While mainly being not up to the levels of his other strong suits he is capable of healing his own afflictions, though being far from an expert on this practice. It is mainly a personal research. # '''Alchemy and Transfiguration: '''Lawrence can easily manipulate and change materials into whatever form he desires them to be. * '''Improved biology: Due to his nature as a Raccoon Anthro-Feralis Lawrence possesses much better senses than a human. Especially his sense of touch, sense of smell and hearing are very well developed. * Stomach of Steel: Lawrence possesses a higher tolerance for bad food or poisons thanks to his animal side. He still should avoid consuming harmful things as he isn’t immune to these things and will still face consequences if he should take in too much. In addition to that he will feel sick a lot rarer than others. * Claws: The Raccoon will not hesitate to use his sharp claws, if the need should arise. He will generally try to only incapacitate his foe and will only kill if it is absolutely necessary. Abilities * Languages: German and English * Magi-tec and technology Knowledge: Lawrence is adept with both technology and magi-tec thanks to his studies and hobbies. He learns how to work with new technology at a very fast rate and can easily build, recreate or improve it. * Technical knowledge: As he has spent a lot of time with technology the Anthro has gathered a great amount of knowledge about both technology and Magi-Tek. * Keen Programmer: Spending a lot of time alone in his childhood around technology Lawrence has learnt how to program. Known languages are SQL, Java and C#. * Fast reader: The Anthro is an exceptionally fast reader, being able to finish lecture more than twice as fast as the average person. His average reading speed is at about 800 words per minute. * Photographic memory * Clever with one arm: Dealing with it his whole life Lawrence has become very skilled in handling things with only arm, even if he doesn't have to do so. * Basic rune knowledge: It isn't all that grand but enough to create some runes for his channeling device or himself. Equipment * Auror: The Anthros channeling device is rather unusual. With the help of his father he crafted this rather complex book which he lovingly calls Auror. The technology (Red Matter, wiring to the runes,…) is mostly located within the spine which is rather hefty to have room for everything. A lot of effort was put towards making the book look authentic in any way. The skeletal structure is still made out of metals to protect the electronics and RM core, but the outsides are covered by parchment and leather. While at first seeming purely cosmetic, the pages serve a greater purpose. Engraved into the pages are runes to make it easier to cast certain types of magic. The runes are connected with the core through wiring and channeling within the pages, which causes them to be a bit thicker and heavier. Only when a page is opened the specific runes will be in effect. On the cover of the channeling device is a self-designed emblem. While perfectly capable of using magic freely Lawrence decided to use runes in order to be more efficient. If the need arises he can still use magic independently without the runes. More runes can be added, as the book has still empty pages left. As of now following runes can be found in the book: # Self-repair rune: Any damage on the book will be repaired through the use of alchemy. This has its limits but greatly reduces the need to constantly keep the channeling device in check. # Alchemy runes: Generally runes that are used to change and influence materials. # Healing runes: Mainly minor things to treat rashes and treatable side effects of his curse. # Electricity runes: Common variations of electricity magic for a quick access. * Good old trench coat: A custom-made pale brown oversized trench coat with a lot of pockets. It is perfect at hiding his curse and it’s easy to slip out off, even with just one arm. It is still in a very good condition despite the strain it is being put through. # Medication: Mainly things to keep the curse over his arm in check and nutritional supplements. Additional headache pills or other helpful pills can be found while digging around in the pockets. # Noteblock and pen: Just to take note of the next grand idea! # Auror: The coat has a bag on the inside specifically for the book. It is by far the biggest of all bags. # Odds and Ends: Nothing too special but still not noteworthy. Might be an old note, a screw or a piece of candy even. The stuff disappears as fast as it appears. If for some reason he can’t wear his trench coat (for example very hot weather) Lawrence will use a same-colored shoulder bag which looks like it has seen better days. The bag contains the same thing that the trench coat does. Relationships Family His “first” parents own a considerable amount of money which they gained through smart share sales. Their knowledge about economics is outstanding, making it reasonable as to why they got to where they stand these days. They are quite the odd couple, and definitely do not know how to behave properly in public. On top of that they have also shown that both of them are not capable to take care of a child. The Mayers have taken a great loss in reputation after the whole rune-curse scandal and it is unknown as to what they do now except that they pay a compensation for the pain and suffering Lawrence has to go through. * Albert Lawrence Mayer (Ex-Adoptive Father): A man that seems rather distant. He doesn’t care for others around him but his wife. Once an honest man he now tries to manipulate people to reach what he wants. He never used physical violence on him, resorting to making those ranked lower than him to feel worthless. * Abigail Mayer (Ex-Adoptive Mother): A woman that has no respect for non-humans, seeing them as nothing but objects, minor forms of intelligence. It was mainly because of her that the Mayer family adopted an Anthro. She may seem nice at a first glance, but at heart she is truly cold. The Kaiser family, consisting of four lion Anthro-Feralis minus Lawrence, has shown nothing but support despite how difficult the times have been. The family is a very proud one. Success doesn’t matter to them, but much rather that one can stand true to their ideals. They might not be the most successful people, but they definitely hold together as a team. * Darrel Kaiser (Adoptive Father): Darrel is what one would call a true technology nerd. Working in his own workshop he has taught his son Lawrence everyone he now knows. He is the one to have the closest bond to Lawrence. He doesn’t want his son to work at the ULC, but he also understands that he shouldn’t stand in the way of his children’s dreams. * Olive Kaiser (Adoptive Mother): Olive works as a teacher and is known for being very caring for those around her. She is very knowledgeable and usually expects everyone else around her to know the same things she does. If that should not be the case she will hold long lectures which are surprisingly very catching. * Teresa Kaiser (Adoptive Sister): The oldest of Lawrences siblings. She has settled for a simple life as a housewife. Teresa is happy with such a simple life, even if others may deem it boring. Having a family herself is the greatest thing that could have happened to her and nothing will be able to change her mind. * Colin Kaiser (Adoptive Brother): Just a year older than Lawrence. He’s energetic, tall as hell and probably strong enough to send someone into a coma with a single punch. Working as a body guard in a night club makes the place safer only by his presence alone. * Naomi Kaiser (Adoptive Sister): The youngest member of the family. She works as an artist, though her career isn’t as successful as she would have imagined, but she doesn’t mind since she is pursuing her dream. She always thinks outside of the box. Allies * Justin Barrett: Lawrence owns this Leopard-Anthro his whole life. Without him the Anthro would not be where he is these days. Justin is the only person that has gained Lawrences trust as of now and they still stay in contact. Justin has been the first one to be inflicted with the curse that was named after him and greatly increased a lot of the sympathy the two have between each other these days. Enemies * The raccoon has a general aversion against any other rune users, be it good or bad. He doesn't mind using them himself as he can obviously trust himself. * Even though subconsciously, Lawrence has a slight bias against humans and will usually prefer anything over a human. * ???: It is unknown who the culprit is, but Lawrence has sworn that he will personally end the life that created the rune. He seeks revenge and will make the persons death long and painful. Lawrence is aware that he alone is at fault for his demise, but it doesn’t change his opinion on the person. Misc. Looks The Anthro is a lean and rather short raccoon. His brown eyes are supported by full-rimmed frame glasses. His fur pattern resembles much the one of a raccoon, using different shades of black, white, gray and brown. The brown parts of fur only appear on his tail, however. The rest of the body has rather common raccoon markings consisting of the rest of the colors. His left arm is marked by a black mushroom, similar to a cobweb-pattern. Lawrences choice of clothes usually prioritizes a lot of pockets containing a vast variety of things. On top of that the clothes usually are loose and/or a bit too big for the Anthro, probably to make it easier to get out of them. The Anthro usually has a horrible taste in matching colours, but he doesn't seem to mind much, even if it provides to be an eye sore to others. * Height: 155 cm * Weight: 49 kg The curse The curse was named after the first known person to be affected by the curse. Solely underage Type-II Anthros are being targeted, sharing the trait that all of them went through abusive experiences with their family or guardians. Every single target also was known for showing excessive online activities, not hiding that their life is obviously going wrong on many levels. Once a target is found, the culprit picks up contact with his soon-to-be victim and lures them into trust. Once enough trust is given the unnamed culprit will convince his target that a single piece of jewelry will solve all their problems. Naïve enough the desperate Anthros send their address so that they would receive their ticket out of hell. Those that are foolish enough to trust the random stranger and try to use the artifact will be affected by the Barrett-curse. In many cases the victims might not survive the initial contact or die later on for several reasons. Those that do manage to stay alive usually gather attention from child protective services. In collaboration with Justin Barrett the victims get transferred to Montana at an orphanage that helps the children to recover from their traumatic experiences and to find a new family for them. Activating the rune will trigger both the spores and changes to the body to prepare it for the parasite mushroom to grow. The rune only needs to be activated for a short moment to infect the host. The first few days to weeks the growth will be mainly unnoticed and the host might feel signs of exhaustion or weight loss or similar things. Once enough time has passed the mushrooms will sprout and cause serious tissue damage. This initial outburst is the most critical moment for the host as it can kill him easily if he isn’t being treated properly. The mushroom that grows from said curse seems to be a new kind, most likely not naturally grown. Known symptoms and effects as of now are: * The parasite damages body tissue, but doesn’t prove to be lethal in any way in most cases, unless organs get overgrown too much. If a body should be too weak to handle the initial shock of the infection the host will die. Trying to separate host and parasite will result in the host’s death, most likely because the host will succumb to the mushrooms poison or will die due to blood loss. Removal might be impossible if the parasite has started to grow over certain important body parts. Damaging the mushroom equals a normal flesh wound for the host as both have fused together on a certain level. * The parasites growth is faster as long as the host is still young. Once adulthood is reached the growth will be much slower. Some people will be more prone to the growth, while some might even be highly resistant. * At random intervals those suffering the curse might hallucinate thanks to the mushrooms nature. Those hallucinations are always of horrible nature, showing traumatic experiences and generally any negative incident the host had to go through. * Just like other parasites, the mushroom feasts on his host’s energy. They will feel generally weaker on a physical and magical level, reducing what they can achieve. On top of that the host will have to take in more nutrition as the mushroom claims a part of those for itself. * While known mainly as a parasite the mushroom also filters toxins and the likes, including its own.